Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Sith's Curse
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Jedi and Dathomiri Witches journey on a quest to save the goddess Dathomir after she tries to destroy a monster who holds the power to destroy Tython.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 14), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 14), prisoner**

******Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (age 19), Jedi demigod**

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 21), Sith minion and captain of the _Anakin Solo_**

**Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (age 12), Witch of Dathomir**

**Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 10), Jedi demigod**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Zoë Nightshade - Callista Ming (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war **

**Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 30), Corellian searcher**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves**

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility **

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Tyson - Lowbacca (age 13), Lowbacca**

**Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Silena Beauregard - ****Seha** Dorvald (age 17), Jedi demigod

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 42), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer**

**Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 14), clairvoyant **

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Atlas "The General" - Dooku "The Count" (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 42), teacher **

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 14), Jedi demigod**

**Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Frederick Chase - Dr. Jade (age 47), father of Mara Jade **

**Ophiotaurus - Ikrit (immortal), bane of Tython **

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Manticore "Dr. Thorn" - Voxyn "Dr. Vong" (immortal), Sith minion**

**Ariadne - Nomi Sunrider (immortal), goddess of labyrinths**

**Nemean lion - Corellian sand panther (immortal), monster**

**Ladon - Terentatek (immortal), guardian of Korriban**

**Phoebe - Kirana Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

**Mrs. Chase - Madam Jade (age 47), stepmother of Mara Jade**

**Talos - Durge (age unknown), malfunctioning cyborg **

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Erymanthian boar - Endorian borra (immortal), gift from Yu'shaa**

**Matthew Chase - Ben (Skywalker) Jade (age 9), brother of Mara Jade**

**Robert Chase - Allana (Solo) Jade (age 9), sister of Mara Jade**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire **

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love**

**Hercules - (****Anakin)** Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes 

**Nereus - Car'das (immortal), sea god**

**Jason - Valin ****Horn** (age 14), Jedi demigod

**Porkpie - Arnie (age unknown), aiwha**

**Guido - Sneaky (age unknown), aiwha**

**Gotschalk - Tamith Kai (age 50), teacher**

**Hank - YVH 1-1A (age unknown), droid**

**Chuck - HK-47 (age unknown), droid**

**Theseus - Andur Sunrider (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Jason - Jacen (deceased), Republic hero (mention only)**

**Medea - Alema Rar (deceased), witch (mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force (mention only)**

**Olympus - Tython (Hall of the Gods - Je'daii High Council Chamber)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Westover Hall - Shadow Academy**

_**Princess Andromeda **_**- _Anakin Solo_**

**Othrys - Korriban**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**California - Outer Rim (San Francisco - Csilla)**

**Washington D.C. - Mon Calamari**

**New Mexico - Eriadu**

**Junkyard of the Gods - Raxus Prime**

**Hoover Dam - Bakur Complex**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Siren - Diathim**

**Nereid - Kaminoan**

**Naiad - Melodie**

**Hesperid - Mistryl Shadow Guard**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir**

**Spartus - Zombie**

**Automaton - Droid**


End file.
